scf6 Spock & Christine, Finally!, Differences
by T'Jel
Summary: After Vger, departure from canon. Spock and Christine experience xenophobia. Arrival of two new crew members raises other questions. Sixth story in the series. Chapter 2 finished now. New author could REALLY use reviews to help me become a better writer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Paramount, Viacom, Desilu and probably other corporations that I don't even know about hold the copyrights that own the context and the characters of the Original Star Trek series. No copyright infringements are intended and I am making absolutely no money with this.

A Note from the Author : If you've read my profile, I have one other thing to add. I don't believe in killing off characters, even if they come back to life in a sequel. The fact that 'the powers that be' chose to do this with both Kirk and Spock really turned me off. I started to write my own fan fiction with the knowledge that in my 'own', post-V'ger galaxy, these events would never occur. This venture has amused me greatly, and now, hopefully, others as well. I've read so much TOS fan fiction that I have adopted certain words and phrases from others, but cannot recall who the originators are. If you know, please contact me so I may give them the credit they deserve. These stories are my very first attempt at fiction writing, but I do own the story, and no one may use it, in whole or part without my permission.

scf6 Spock and Christine, Finally! - Differences

Chapter 1

Family, One More Time

"I still would like to go home so my sisters can meet Samek before we leave again. Do you think we could do a day trip?"

"Definitely. We have to be back on Enterprise in six days. The commissioning ceremony is the day before. Would it be more practical for us to return to the ship before the ceremony?"

"Probably. Yeah... that would be better. Less stressful a transition."

"See if your family can assemble tomorrow or the day after, preferably tomorrow. When we return, we'll have a lot of closing up and shutting down to do, not to mention packing all of Samek's 'cargo'. Where are all these stuffed toys coming from? They seem to reproduce like tribbles."

"Very funny. Not. I'll call my folks now. I know George can't make it. He's stuck at work with all the last minute preparations. Theresa will be bringing their daughter this time. She felt there was going to be too much confusion for her at our first visit. Looking back now, it was a wise decision. Cathy is almost four, and the very definition of a precocious child."

"The 'very' definition? It will be interesting to meet her."

"Yeah... 'interesting' is a good word. She's another one I would call a 'hoot'! We'll see if you agree with me." Christine placed her call to the family. Tomorrow was just fine for everyones' schedules, and the weather promised to be spectacular.

Last time they were in Willow Grove it was summer and Christine was one month pregnant. Now they were coming back with a one month old baby. Samek laughed while he tried to grab the 'sparkles' in the transporter. A perfect, warm spring day, but Spock had a jacket on, no doubt his thermal underwear too. Yet he never complained. They had to pack as much for this visit with Samek's bag, then when they stayed overnight. Such as it is when traveling with a baby.

Arriving at the public transporter station, the little town seemed deserted. With such a gorgeous spring day, no doubt everyone was already out and about. Christine noticed a beat-up, old hovercraft parked in the shade on a side street. There were four young men inside it, and their appearance was a tad 'shady' too.

_"Spock? They're staring at us."_ Christine used their bond.

_"I see them. We cannot prevent people from staring, even if it is poor etiquette. However, I also sense extreme hatred in their minds. Walk on the right side of me and hide Samek under your cape. Ignore them. Let's go."_

Half a block past the intersection where the hovercraft was, Christine breathed a sigh of relief. Then the vehicle shot out of the side street, churning up dust everywhere, and sped off in the opposite direction. Now it was Spock's turn to breath a sigh of relief. "Young... and foolish. We must be diligent my Wife. We are not in one of the larger cities, where outworlders are a more common sight."

"Spock, it never dawned on me that people like them live in my own home town."

"Let us think nothing more of it. That would only spoil our visit. It is your family we have come to see, not the 'narrow-minded'." Christine agreed, and uncovered their baby so he could enjoy the scenery again. Walking down the driveway to her parents home, the couple couldn't help pausing again for another 'private' moment together. Christine laughed as they were continually interrupted by the happy, little spoiler of romance.

But as soon as they reached the front porch, Samek ran out of steam and fell asleep... sound asleep. He missed out on all the introductions. It didn't matter to John and Emily, or Bob and Sharon either. Then a little voice from down near the floor, "Aunt Chrissy, can I see the baby?" Christine kneeled down and introduced Cathy to her new cousin. "Is he a real baby?", she asked with a slight hint of apprehension. With all those tall adults standing around, she hadn't seen Spock yet, either.

"What do you mean, Cathy?", Christine wasn't sure exactly what the child was thinking, but she had a good idea.

"He's... different, Aunt Chrissy." It was obvious she was staring at his ears and coloring. It had her thinking.

"Yes, he's different. His name is Samek. Can you say 'Samek'?" She wanted to handle this correctly.

"Saa...mik."

"That's good, Cathy. When Samek is older, the two of you will be able to play together. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Cathy studied the infant some more. She reached out ever so gently and brushed back an eyebrow. "I like him, he's cute." With that conclusion, she ran off to find something else to interest her for another minute or two.

Christine pulled herself back up. Spock helped. "Well, that's Cathy. She'll get around to noticing you at some point today."

"She exceeds what is to be expected of her age, and is a bright and honest child, very endearing." Theresa couldn't help but overhear the compliment.

"Thank you, Spock. I think she's a lot like her father. Definite mind of her own and always investigating... exploring. Another scientist in the family probably.

Emily joined in. "Chrissy, I always get the time differences backwards. Did you just have breakfast, or are you hungry for lunch yet?"

"We had first meal a few hours ago, Mom. It's coming on noon here and nine a.m. in California. Do the rest of you want to eat? We'll join you._ Is that okay, Spock?"_

_"Yes, my Love. I'm sure your mother has something prepared."_

"Great! I've got a nice buffet set up in the kitchen. Let's all go in and help yourselves." The group filed into the kitchen, while controlled chaos reigned for a relatively short time. Spock had just a cup of tea, and carried a small plate with a 'cheese danish' for Christine.

Having visited their new grandson at Starlight House the previous week, John and Emily let the rest of their family enjoy interacting with Samek, now that he was fresh from his nap. John took the opportunity to chat with Spock.

Duke and Dan

"You don't know what you've gotten me into, Son! Those oxen have opened up a whole new world for me. I got together with a group of volunteers who spend their free time at a small, local state park. This one is different in that it is designated as a 'living history' farming community. Everything is authentic from the mid 1800's. Later this summer, Duke and Dan will be staying there for six weeks to give tours to visitors. I'm training a few other 'drovers' because the team needs to work every day. They thrive on habit. Sunday is just an hour's spin around the grounds, but it still counts."

"John, I share in your 'joy'. I noticed the new barn out back."

"Bob did most of the work on that, didn't you, Son?" John was a content man with his family around him. George, Bob and Spock were his 'sons' and he couldn't be closer to them.

"It was even more fun when we got that cart put together, right John?" Bob replied. "We did everything except the wheels. Needed a professional for those."

"I look forward to seeing your accomplishments." Spock was relaxed again after the incident in town. The family finished their meal and were still seated at the kitchen table.

"Okay everyone, how about we let Duke and Dan take us on a little tour of this lovely spring day?" The others had done this before, but were still enthusiastic over John's new hobby. Perhaps 'obsession' was becoming a better word. Christine was all for it. Spock was concerned for the safety of those involved. He did not know to what level of expertise John had reached. His concerns were soon satisfied as they watched John and Bob hitch the oxen to the cart and lead them out of the barn.

Male calves born on dairy farms are of little value. They are usually sold for a small price and raised one year, then slaughtered for cheap meat in the freezer. Duke and Dan were Holsteins. Large black and white patches covered their lanky frames. Graceful polished horns were tipped with metal 'safety' caps. The coming two year old oxen were far from full grown, but Christine was amazed at their size.. She was eye-level to their shoulders. Their attitude was one of total docility and contentment. They trusted John implicitly.

The ox-cart was an example of true craftsmanship. Solid wood throughout save the metal springs between the axle and cart body. Padded bench seating surrounded the front and two long sides of the cart, with a latching gate and drop down steps at the back. John copied the basic design from antique drawings, then added his own finishing touches. With the family on board, Bob latched the rear gate and pulled up the 'steps'.

Christine was settled in with Samek on her lap and Spock next to them. She put the 'baby's bag' under the bench. Then Cathy jumped onto the bench seat, kneeling to look out. She turned around and finally noticed Spock, up close and personal. "Hey, you look like the baby does!"

"Hello, Cathy. I am Samek's father. Your Aunt Chrissy and I are married. I am also your new uncle." He smiled as he said, "I'm your Uncle Spock."

"Why do you look different, Uncle Spock?" For her age, Cathy had no problems expressing herself.

"Because I am from another planet. Do you know what that means?"

"Planets? Daddy tells me about people from other planets. He says I can't see planets by myself because they are far away, but they look like the moon. Big and round with stars all around." She kept 'investigating', staring at his unique features.

"That is exactly correct, Cathy." Smiling, she felt that he talked to her like a real person and not a little girl like all the adults did. Her new uncle might look different, but it didn't matter. She liked him already. "Do you know any names of planets?"

Now that got her thinking hard. After a pause, "Neptune, Antares, Vulcan... and Angora!" Despite the fact that Antares was a sun, and Angora was a breed of goat, Cathy was proud that she could answer such a hard question.

"Excellent." Spock praised her. I am from the planet Vulcan. Have you ever met a Vulcan before?"

"No. Are you a 'Vul...can'?" Spock held still while she got another good look at those ears.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh... Okay." Her curiosity satisfied, she turned around and sat on the bench properly, right next to her Uncle Spock. Christine was enjoying this moment and promised herself to remember it always. This is how it should be, the honest curiosity of a child satisfied with knowledge and understanding. Spock felt her happiness, and smiled back at her in agreement. The unpleasant experience in town was washed away, by a little girl.

John walked alongside Duke, his 'near' ox. He guided the gentle beasts with his voice and a touching rod. Leaving the barn area, they headed down the dirt roads that bordered the fields surrounding their home. They saw a mixture of crops in various stages of growth, along with a few freshly plowed fields for later harvests. Other fields were left fallow for the year. Between the fields were 'hedgerows' of tall poplar trees and thick lower shrubs. Planted generations ago to be a combination of windbreak and wildlife habitat. The slow, steady plodding of the oxen gave the cart a rhythm that was very relaxing. Truly a beautiful afternoon. One very minor problem.

"Christine, I'm cold just sitting here. Do you mind if I walk alongside?"

"Go ahead, we're fine. It always bothers me when you have to be cold." Spock gracefully leaped over the closed back gate and came along to the side where his wife and son were. Cathy moved over to claim the place he vacated and chatted with her aunt. Samek was watching everything. Great entertainment for a baby. Christine laughed when he scrunched up his face, having finally identified the smell of the oxen. Spock was grateful for the crosswind.

Prejudice in Willow Grove

Christine sat on the bench slightly sideways so she could talk with Spock and also look at the scenery on their side. Up the road aways, four young men were moving some irrigation pipe in a hayfield. As the cart approached, she realized that they were the same ones they had seen in town earlier. Spock had already identified them, and shared the knowledge through their bond. Still wary, they observed as the four picked up some pipe and moved farther away from the road, to another field behind a hedgerow. At the end of the hedgerow, one of them returned without his section pipe and just stood there, watching. Spock sensed the 'hatred' again. The field worker was about seventeen meters away from the road at this point.

The family group continued on their tour, unaware of the potential situation. Cathy was kneeling on the bench again, looking down at the gravel road they were presently traveling over. "Look, Uncle Spock! See it?" as she pointed to something sparkling in the sunlight. A piece of quartz, perhaps. He bent down to pick it up for her. The very moment his head started to bend down, he felt an object fly past him, so close it brushed the hair on his head. Then...

CRACK!

The sound was sickening once he realized it was the sound of a bone breaking. Spock straightened up immediately to see Christine moaning in great pain, trying to still hold Samek who was crying piteously because he sensed what his mother felt. John had stopped the cart when he heard and saw the commotion, and kept the oxen completely still. Spock then reached over the railing and took Samek from her. He quickly 'put him asleep' and handed him over to Sharon. Looking to Emily and knowing she also had the 'gift', "Take care of her.", he asked.

Calculating the trajectory of the object that hit his wife, he turned to see the field worker run off. Spock took the four foot fence along the road in stride as he raced across the field after her assailant. Knowing that he was being pursued, the worker ran as fast as he could to join his friends one field over. Spock overtook him within less than a minute and brought him down with a nerve pinch. The three others ran off, but Spock had the one he wanted. Grabbing the back of his shirt, he dragged him to the cart at a fast walk.

Bob was already on the road as the women helped Christine. He went to assist in getting the unconscious field worker over the fence, but before he got there, Spock simply threw him over to land in a muddy ditch. Then holding a fencepost with one hand, he jumped over, but not in the mud. "Please keep guard on this one, Bob.", as Spock returned to Christine and Samek.

Theresa did best by keeping Cathy out of the way at the front of the cart. She also kept her father informed as to what was going on, since he could not leave the oxen unattended. Sharon was still holding the sleeping baby and Christine was on the floor of the cart, still holding her right arm. Emily held her left hand and spoke softly to her. Her mother's 'gift' was helping some with the pain. Back in the cart, Spock knelt at her side and established a meld to ascertain her injuries and help her control the pain. It was then he noticed the large, round, 'river rock' in the corner of the cart floor. Obviously it had been aimed at him. Bad enough that it continued on to strike his wife, but two inches to the right, it would have killed his son. It took every measure of his Vulcan control to keep from doing grave bodily harm to the still unconscious field worker.

Bob called out, "Spock! She gonna be okay? This one is coming to."

Spock established a conscious trance state in her to lower the lever of pain. He silently communicated comfort to Christine, letting her know that Samek was alright and sleeping. She nodded, and he went back to Bob. He looked down at this fine example of humanity who was now cowering, expecting retribution. Spock's desire for revenge was back under control, so he instead shook his head in dismay at the pathetic form on the ground. Moving to the back of the cart so the oxen could not see what was to occur, Spock pulled his communicator out. "Starfleet Command. This is Commander Spock." They responded, and he continued. "There has been an assault on a Starfleet officer. Send a security detail and medical aid to these coordinates."

One minute later, five figures materialized near to where Spock remained standing. The oxen never even flinched. John had trained them well, but what a way to find out for sure. Now standing, the young field worker was taken into custody. Assault on a member of Starfleet was a very serious offense.

Two medical technicians stabilized Christine's upper arm and gave her a local analgesic hypo. The humerus was broken, but also shattered. Emily assisted them in getting her out of the cart. Then they helped Sharon and Samek to get back on the ground, too. As the medical personnel continued to work on Christine and get her ready to transport, Spock gave a brief statement.

"Nine point three minutes ago, that individual threw the rock I have identified to you. Based on it's trajectory and his location three seconds before the incident, he is the only person possible to have thrown it. I assume you will also find his DNA on the weapon now in your possession. I believe it was intended for me, but having inadvertently moved at the exact moment, it continued on and struck Dr. Chapel. I observed the assailant run away, and apprehended him three hundred twelve meters north of this location. I have not spoken with him."

Lieutenant Taft in charge of the security detail was able to at least get the name of the uncooperative prisoner, 'read him his rights', and explained under what charge he was being arrested. Spock explained to his family that Christine would be treated at Starfleet Headquarters, and that they had to leave right away. Then he walked up to say goodbye to John.

"I am sorry that people like him exist. Spock, this xenophobic attitude will not stand unchallenged while I'm still alive."

"John, the problem is truly universal. I will contact you as soon as they are finished with Christine. We accept your gift of self. Up until this moment, it was a most enjoyable visit. Take care."

Sharon handed Samek over to Spock, and he picked up their 'baby bag' too. Samek was still unconscious. For the moment it was better this way. Christine was able to stand, supported by the two medics. The group assembled into an acceptable formation for transporting. The lieutenant signaled Starfleet, and they dematerialized from the quiet country road on a beautiful spring day.

John, Emily and the rest of the family had difficulty coming to terms with what just occurred. Race hatred, in their own home town. But not Terran races, that was a thing of the past... outworlders. Now they realized that Spock was probably the first outworlder to ever come to their small town. A small town with a deplorable secret. Bigotry.

Bob, Sharon and Emily joined Theresa and Cathy back in the cart. John turned his oxen around to head back home. There was going to be a long, family discussion around the kitchen table later.

They materialized at the Emergency Room entrance. Lieutenant Taft and his two security guards left with their prisoner and the evidence collected at the scene. Spock followed the medics, with Christine now on a gurney, into the hospital. In a treatment room, while she was being examined in preparation for surgery, Spock found a chair in the corner and woke his son. Focusing his parental bond on Samek, the baby was unaware of his mother's condition. With Samek content for the moment, Spock returned his attention to Christine through their bond.

_"Christine?"_

_"Is Samek alright?"_

_"Perfectly alright, here with me. Are you in any pain or discomfort?"_

_"No... and I'm trying very hard not to think of what might have occurred instead of my broken arm."_

_"That is best. Do not bring up unpleasant emotions over events that did not occur. As it is, I am having difficulty controlling my anger with your assailant, but I did not give in to my instincts. I did not harm him, when I very much wanted to."_

_"Spock, I'm so proud of you. I'll be in surgery for about an hour. The doctor is going to let me nurse Samek before they start filling me up with drugs. Oh, It's okay to bring him over now."_

Will It Never End?

Father and son were in the waiting room. Then, a familiar voice. "Spock?"

"Jim. I should have realized they would notify you." His Captain sat down next to him.

"Regulations, and I'm glad they did. What happened, Spock? Is Christine going to be okay?" Leaning close to the baby, he whispered, "Hi, Sammy."

"Definitely. Her injury will heal. A broken arm caused by a thrown rock, intended for me because I am an outworlder. Was I naive, Jim? I thought we were safe with her family."

"Spock. It's not just here on Earth. We've seen it elsewhere. Different planets, different beings. No matter how 'good' we try to become as a species, there will always be that small percentage of 'bad'. The state of mind of a bigot is their obstinate and unreasoning attachment to their own beliefs and opinions. They have such a narrow-minded intolerance of any beliefs opposed to them. Bigotry and prejudice. Two words you just want to spit out of your mouth, they taste so bad."

Spock leaned back a little on the waiting room chair. "It is good to have you here, Jim. Thank you."

A nurse came into the room and approached them. "Commander, your wife is out of surgery. Everything went well. You may see her now."

Indicating Jim's presence. "This is 'our' commanding officer, and friend... Captain Kirk. May he also come?"

"Certainly Sir. Follow me."

In a private room, Christine was in bed, conscious. Her right arm was wrapped in generous amounts of bandages and padding and rested on several pillows next to her. Spock approached her from the left side and gently kissed her. Knowing what she wanted most, he nestled Samek next to her so she could support him with her left arm. She smiled. "I insisted they do the surgery with just a nerve block. Now their using shots of local analgesics for the pain. I refused to have any chemicals in my system so I can continue to feed Samek."

"It was more difficult for you to bear, but a wise choice for our son. His brief experience on the cart was very distressing to him, but I have already helped him to forget it now."

"Jim... It's good to see you. How did you know? Spock?" Christine was slightly confused by the fast turn of events.

"Hi Christine. You look real good. Regulations require that the commanding officer be notified when a member of his crew is involved in a crime, or injured. Spock filled me in on the details. Beth wanted to come. She says 'Hi.' How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting my bearings now. It all happened so fast. Jim, will Spock, Samek and I ever be able to find a safe place? Will we always have to wonder what the next stranger is thinking?

"Not on the Enterprise, you won't have to wonder. There is no room on my ship for people like that. I was just telling Spock that bigotry and prejudice is not just a Terran problem, but a universal one. Here on Earth, three hundred years ago, those who spoke out against racial prejudice were often killed for their view. But the dream they had prevailed. Now it rears it's ugly head again because there is someone new to hate, outworlders."

"Jim, that started here at first contact."

"I know... but It's never happened like this to people I know and care for. We'll be leaving in a few days. Come up to the ship early if you want to. I'm going over to Security now to see what charges they're going to throw at that... bigot. I'll keep you informed. Take care, Chrissy... bye, Sammy!" Samek smiled at Kirk. "Spock?"

"I know, Jim. Thank you."

The hospital kept Christine overnight, Spock and Samek stayed by her side. The next morning, the family transported directly to Starlight House. It was convenient that they could code the forcefields to disengage remotely. Nyota came over to help tend Christine and Samek while Spock 'closed up' the property. They were again ready to go to their other home, their other family, the Enterprise.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

scf6 Spock and Christine, Finally! - Differences

Chapter 2

Homes

Two days later, Spock, Christine and Samek were back on the Enterprise. Her arm was healing fast, but still of little use. Having had enough excitement to last them a while, again... they decided not to attend the commissioning ceremony. The new, Marshall class battle cruiser, BC-101 was christened USS Champion. A bold name for a bold ship. It looked like Guardian's big, big brother, with an overall length slightly longer than the Enterprise. The crew was gleaned from the other Constitution class vessels. No kids fresh out of the academy for this one. Experienced crew only. It had one purpose. Battle. No holds barred. The command officers were the last four trained by Sulu and his staff. It headed off to parts unknown for several months of 'shakedown'.

At least Christine was getting used to the 'back and forth' between their homes on Earth and Enterprise. "Spock, do you have a place of your own on Vulcan?"

"Yes. The farm. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Wait! You have a farm!? You never mentioned this before. Will we ever be living there?"

"My one, true home is with you and Samek. The physical location is secondary to me. Truly, where you go... I will follow. If you wish to just spend some time or live permanently on Vulcan, it is you decision. I did not bring up the subject because the Vulcan environment is very hard on Terrans."

"Your mother lives there."

"It was my mother's choice. I do not compare you with my mother." Then, smiling. "That would be unwise."

Her one good arm around his waist, "You are correct, my husband. That would be unwise." Their romantic moment lasted almost two minutes this time until someone realized he was being ignored. "Samek is hungry."

"I know. I just convinced him that sometimes he has to wait."

Understanding

It was two days before departure. The Enterprise was awaiting last minute crew replacements, new personnel and two passengers. Spock and Kirk were having their routine morning meeting.

"Spock, did you get the memo?"

"Indeed. I must admit to you that I am pleasantly surprised. Do you know who they are?"

"I'm sure not as much as you do. Civilian employees of the UFP. Scientists with a very high rating. They choose their own projects, and they want to join the Enterprise. Would you know why?"

"Actually... no. I will have a meeting with them once we're under way, before I bring them to meet you. It might be that our change in mission status was a deciding factor. As a general rule, scientists do not like to be in situations where they might be killed. It goes against the 'scientific method' and controlling all factors of the experiment. Dying has a detrimental effect on the results of the project. I, however, will give them 'free rein' in my department for three reasons. One, I know they work best as a team... alone. Two, whatever project they wish to pursue will benefit Starfleet and the UFP. Three, any supervision on my part would merely be interference."

"Spock, you're one of the best scientists I know. Why would you say that?"

"These individuals are both about 150 terran years old, and have been together since they were quite young, perhaps in their twenties. To say that they work well together is an understatement. I have never met them personally, but am aware of their fine reputation. Our science department is now well-staffed. It's been a long time since I've been able to that."

"Spock...," Kirk hesitated at this one. "maybe you would explain something to me, about Vulcan culture."

"Certainly."

"Selek and Saarn have requested quarters for a married couple."

"Ahh. Very well. You do require an explanation in this case, otherwise it would be an issue of privacy."

"Are they married?"

"They are bonded, Jim."

With that reply, the Captain let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Go on."

Spock gathered his thoughts. "Jim, I have been told that roughly ten percent of Earth's population demonstrates a preference for that, other than the opposite sex exclusively. That which once was a social stigma is now recognized as a normal divergence within the total population. Some people are simply born with a less common, nevertheless, valid sexual preference. The same is true on Vulcan."

"I never knew."

"It is a subject that is a matter of privacy. Their asking for 'married' quarters, which is not regulation, invalidated that right of privacy. I do ask that what I tell you now is off the record and not to be repeated."

"Of course, Spock. I'm listening."

"For Vulcans, as with Terrans, it has to do with genetics. Sexual preference is coded in the DNA molecules. The difference with my people is that the specific genetic code is tied to the XY chromosome. Therefore, there are no known cases where females are affected, but three percent of Vulcan males are born this way."

"Fascinating... " Spock gave him the raised eyebrow. "I know, I stole your line, but it is. Perhaps this is universal?"

"It would be an interesting area of study, if not a delicate one. Cultures and societies tend to look negatively at anything and anyone who is different from the norm. But I digress. If there is not any other indication before, their preference is discovered at the age of seven when a Vulcan child participates in his first mind meld. There is no discrimination against them, neither does anyone try to change them back into what they may believe is our society's definition of 'normal'. It is accepted that betrothal bonding will not take place. When these young men come of age, after their 'awakening', most of them leave the clan of their birth and are welcomed into the clan of their own kind. It is by their own choice. It has been this way since the time of Surak. His teachings speak of this subject. They seek out bondmates, and live long and prosperous lives. The Deh'na Neh tend to have a much higher intellect than average, and excel greatly in the arts and sciences. Despite the general acceptance of their lifestyle on Vulcan, they tend to be reclusive. Outside of Vulcan they know there would be prejudice. Selek and Saarn have done their research in the past at science stations on isolated planets. I find it interesting that they now choose to come here. Whether or not they participate in our ship's 'society' remains to be seen."

"I hate to tell you this, but it's part of a human's baser nature. Once the word gets around that they're in 'married' quarters, there's gonna be talk."

"Talk is talk. That cannot be prevented. Just like I told you about Cathy, my niece. Once curiosity is satisfied, it will not longer be an issue. There is no one on this ship who has not accepted me. It should make no difference."

"It wasn't that way in the beginning, what it... my friend? We'll see. Everyone here knows where I stand on tolerance. There will be those few who won't like what they learn about our new crew members. Although it would be nice, I'm not expecting anyone to change their opinions. Just that they don't voice them, or act on them. Okay, next item on the agenda."

"Selek and Saarn have already requested of Starfleet the opportunity to study the singularly unique, seismic dynamics of the upper mantle on For Ni Naar. They are unaware of your and Beth's connection to the planet."

"And you'll get no complaints from me either. As long as we're going to be there, Command has us loaded up with supplies, equipment and two extra people who will be living on For Ni Naar for a little while. We're still waiting on their arrival. I learned about this first from Beth. Her parents have invited a team of two advisors from the UFP's 'first contact' department. Coincidentally, a married couple. Michael and Claire Ross have been communicating with them for a few weeks now. They are the about the same age as George and Marie. Beth tells me that her parents are anxious to have another couple they can relate to. This should be a good thing."

"I would agree."

"Last item to cover, then we can call it 'quits'. Lieutenants Clarke and Clarke are now awaiting the birth of their first child. That didn't take long. You and Christine will soon have some new neighbors."

"The 'Clarkes' are not our only new neighbors, I noticed."

"Did you now?" Kirk was smiling, but said nothing more.

"Nothing else to share?"

"No. Besides, you're fishing." With that, the meeting was over.

Neighbors

Scotty was a confident man. He knew he could be very proud of the fact that when his Captain said something needed to by done by yesterday... he was the man to pull it off. The empty unit at the end of the hall, next to Spock and Christine in the family quarters section was to be reduced in size and reverted back into a 'married' unit. The extra space was converted into a storage unit that Spock could undoubtedly use for the equipment and supplies that were part of his duties as head of the Science Department. Scott's crew finished in twelve hours. The new occupants would be arriving at any moment.

Spock chose discretion. Selek and Saarn had their scientific equipment and supplies packed in several storage containers. Their personal possessions were in three other containers. He communicated to them that the containers would be transported up first and immediately distributed to their final destinations. This was agreeable to the elder Vulcans. They would wait.

Selek and Saarn appeared on the transporter platform. As civilian employees, they were not required to wear uniforms. Their robes and accouterments were identical to those commonly worn by members of the Vulcan Science Academy. Their faces showed their 'age'. Perhaps a little past their prime, while a Vulcan approaching two hundred was considered 'old'. They definitely looked older than Sarek, but not by too much.

Spock never had an opportunity before this to meet and interact with Deh'na Neh. He greeted them in formal Vulcan fashion. While doing so, he also noticed that their faces did not have the rigid, stoic demeanor of 'normal' Vulcans. They appeared, calm, relaxed and just a hint of happiness around the eyes.

"Peace and contentment to you, Sai Spock... and to your family." Selek replied.

"I am honored, Sirs. I will escort you to your living quarters, as requested. Your unit is next to that of my family. We have much privacy there. Please come with me." Any crew members who passed by gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, as they were used to doing. Spock opened the door to their unit, then bid them to enter first. He had assisted Scotty in selecting an appropriate decor for 'older gentlemen', but had not seen the results. The rooms' colors were what a Vulcan would consider as 'neutrals'. This unit did not have the entryway with computer stations as Spock and Christine did. There was one station in a corner of the living / kitchen area. Spock stood in the front room as the two investigated the remainder of their quarters. He knew that the bedroom had only one bed. They came back out to where Spock was waiting. "If you require any alterations, it will be done immediately to your satisfaction." That was the best way to say, 'If you want two beds, let me know'.

This time Saarn spoke. "Acceptable, quite acceptable. I assume though, that it is preferable if we speak Standard exclusively during our time here?"

"As you wish, Saarn. However, I am the only other Vulcan on board and no one else is able to speak our language. I have left a file on your computer station with complete information regarding our Science Department, including a dossier for each member of my staff. You have access to all files pertaining to our research and projects, past and present. Nothing has been excluded. Ship's time is 0930. Your schedule is your own. Please inform me at your convenience when I may introduce you to our Captain, James Kirk. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"We also 'look forward' to meeting Captain Kirk." Selek replied. "Spock, I believe the correct expression is 'thank you'." And then, with a slight nod... he smiled.

"Selek, Saarn... you are 'welcome'." Spock returned the nod, with a hint of a smile, and departed. Just eleven steps down the hallway, he entered his own quarters.

Christine was in a house robe, laying on the bed and nursing Samek. With several pillows, it was the only way she could do it comfortably with a broken arm. Her bond told her it was Spock coming in, and she knew... that he knew... where she was. Spock approached the bed. He gave his wife a gentle, loving kiss and quietly sat next to her so as to not distract Samek from getting a full meal. One month old, he had doubled his birth weight. His imitative vocalizations were becoming quite impressive. He could sit up on his own, about half the time. Samek fell asleep before he finished, so his father gathered him up and placed him in his cradle. He came back to lay next to Christine so they could talk.

"I have just escorted Selek and Saarn to their new quarters. We now have neighbors on both sides of us."

"Did you get Jim to 'spill the beans'?"

"Spill the beans?" He looked at the ceiling, in exasperation. "Not another one!"

Christine laughed. "There will always be 'another one'. Why don't you just give up and admit you will never master Terran colloquial phrases."

"Never? No! Now... explain please. Beans?"

"I guess I asked for it. Long ago, beans and grain were stored and transported in fabric sacks... burlap. They were heavy and cumbersome to carry. I you wanted to open the top of the sack and pour out a small portion, most often all the beans would begin to flow out. So it means 'to come forth with all the information'."

"How... can those two subjects possibly relate to one another?" Spock was confounded.

"They don't. Now... what's going on with Jim and Beth?"

"He won't tell me. I tried. It's your turn. See if you can get Beth to 'spill the beans'."

"I will, but first I'd like to know more about your two new scientists who now happen to be our neighbors?" Spock knew what she was implying.

"It is a matter of Vulcan privacy. I am able to share with you only because we are bondmates. You may never speak of it to anyone else."

"Understood." Christine knew when it was time to be completely serious with him.

"I have always said you are very clever. You already have a good idea in mind as to why two Vulcan males would want to be assigned quarters for married personnel."

"They're homosexual?"

"That is a Terran word. They are Deh'na Neh. There has never been a translation into Standard, but the concept is similar. Selek and Saarn are a bonded couple, like you and I.

Circumstances required that I told the Captain much information on this subject. It would be easier if I just shared it with you."

Christine knew this meant he would share by melding... they did it so often. It only took a few seconds. "I never knew either! Spock, I think that it is just wonderful. It certainly fits in with the philosophy of IDIC."

"Indeed. It does. We must be good neighbors. Treat them as individuals. Don't make assumptions. I have known of their esteemed reputation as scientists for most of my life. To get to know them personally is an opportunity I do not want to ruin through misunderstanding." Changing the subject as he rolled onto his side, "How's your arm?"

"Getting better. The surgery was absolutely necessary. The bone fusion process would not have been able to bind all the small shards of bone in correct order. They had to be pieced together by hand. There was also severe soft tissue damage. The flexible cast Leonard made for me is more comfortable than the first one." In demonstration, she raised her right arm up and bent it slightly before returning it to rest on the pillows.

"That moment, as I heard the rock pass my head and strike you, inches away from our son... I now understand the expression when one says it is, as if time stands still. I sensed 'panic'."

"You told me 'Do not bring up unpleasant emotions over events that did not occur'. I say the same to you now. Our real problem is that 'rocks' don't like us."

"Rocks don't like us? I do not understand, my Love."

"You got one in the chest, I got one in the arm... " Smiling again. "We've got to stay away from those angry rocks." Now Christine was curled up and giggling. Spock took her cue.

Embracing her, carefully... "You are so wise, my wife. I never realized we must avoid angry rocks!"

Introductions

Captain, may I introduce to you Selek... and Saarn." Each bowed slightly at the proper moment.

"Captain Kirk," Saarn began, "I believe the correct phrase is 'Permission to come aboard, Sir'."

Kirk smiled. "The phrase would be correct if you were members of Starfleet. Permission is not only granted... we graciously welcome both of you aboard the Enterprise. Please be seated. It is an honor that scientists of your reputation have chosen to join us. How may we help you in your endeavors?"

Selek took his turn to reply. Spock now realized that they were speaking in turn, as one entity... through their bond, the same way Christine and he did on occasion. "Captain, Commander... we had completed our last project when word came as to the changes being made for Enterprise, especially it's mission status. The opportunity to conduct our research on a ship with such extensive scientific facilities, and without concerns over hostile interference... the choice was logical. Although our contract with Starfleet and the UFP gives us complete freedom to pursue our own interests, we would hope that you and your staff would consider including us in your own projects, or problems that may arise."

"Thank you, sincerely. Having your knowledge and expertise as a resource is generous. We accept your gift of self." The Captain was trying his best to be 'proper'.

"The obligation... and the pleasure, is ours." Saarn replied.

"You have requested we go to For Ni Naar." Kirk continued. " We leave tomorrow for that destination. How did you learn about it?"

"Commander Spock's report. Starfleet mission logs are available to us at all times."

"Of course, they would be. Until Starfleet Command tells me we must go elsewhere, we are at your service. The Enterprise is very much a community. Spock informs me that your quarters are acceptable. My wife and I live on the other side of Spock's family. We are neighbors. This ship has many amenities, and it is my hope that you will take advantage of them."

As the two elder Vulcans stood up, Kirk and Spock also began to rise. Selek held up a hand to stop them. "Gentlemen, thank you for your hospitality. I believe we can find our way back 'home'." With a gentle smile from both of them, they left the room.

"Spock... was that my imagination?"

"In what regard, Jim?"

"Smiling Vulcans?"

"Come now... you've seen me smile."

"We don't have to go into a dissertation on what makes you smile. Selek and Saarn are full Vulcan, are they not?"

"Yes. They are also Deh'na Neh. Many tend to have a gentle nature, appreciative of life's joys... yet embracing logic and the teachings of Surak. You might have not realized yet, but their names do not indicate they are from my clan. They usually choose another name for themselves, often one that honors Surak. Your opinion of them?"

"I like them. I do hope they can consider the Enterprise as their 'home'. Time will tell. How's Christine?"

"Getting better. Dr. McCoy was upset that we did not contact him in Georgia at the time. He has forgiven us, and we are both trying to put those recent events past us. Returning to For Ni Naar will make her very happy."

"Good... good."

Four Days Travel

The next day, Enterprise and Guardian were on their way. Captain Sulu had four new trainees, his third batch. They were no longer sticking to an exact 'six-month' session. As soon as they were deemed ready, another new defensive escort was waiting for them in the dock yards.

For Ni Naar was about the same distance from Earth as Vulcan, just in an inconvenient direction. Now that inconvenient direction was turning into a well used travel lane. The mining company used it most often. Even though the planet was deep in the center of Federation space, security was tight. Other ships were setting out sensor buoys in all directions, finely tuned for the smallest disturbance... or ship. The quantity and quality of the dilithium that was going to come out of that little planet would indeed upset the balance of power, as Spock had suggested. If wisdom prevailed in the UFP, it could usher in a time of peace that none would have believed possible. Again... time would tell.

The four day trip to For Ni Naar was peaceful. Selek and Saarn's equipment and research items were unpacked, then either set up or stowed away. The Vulcan scientists met Spock's staff. Everyone was very cordial and professional. Trapasso, Dolan and Hollander kept a 'tight rein' on their enthusiasm, but could not believe their luck. The three young ensigns had the opportunity of several lifetimes to learn from the best... Selek, Saarn... and Spock too.

Three days out, Christine had a surprise for her husband when he came home after his shift. "Spock. I had a visitor today. Saarn has invited us to their quarters for evening meal."

"Indeed! They gave no indication today in the labs, although Saarn was absent for quite a while. I hope you accepted?"

"Come on... you know I would! We're expected at 1830, Samek included."

"Considering no one on board is qualified to be a babysitter for a Terran / Vulcan infant, where we go... he goes. Shall we wear our robes?"

"I think it would be appropriate. Would you help me to put my hair up? Your mother tells me you are quite adept at it."

"Have you been speaking with Mother recently?"

"Oh... you never know." She turned on her mischievous smile. They had two hours before they'd have to leave for their dinner invitation with the neighbors.

Evening Meal

Dinner with 'the neighbors' was a unique experience for both of them. Every pre-concieved notion of what they might expect was thrown out a porthole. The difference with Deh'na Neh is that there is no difference. Selek and Saarn were unique individuals, well worth knowing personally. They felt the same way about Christine and Spock. And Samek, well... Mr. 'I'm the baby... gotta love me' was the evening's entertainment.

After dinner, the table folded in half, turned sideways and disappeared into a bulkhead. The upholstered and cushioned bench seating around the table were permanent. It formed a large semi-circle that was spacious enough for four adults to enjoy conversation. Selek and Saarn each wanted an opportunity to hold Samek. The baby was completely enamored with them, moreso than his own relatives. Despite the fact that Samek was shielded, Spock noted that his son's reaction was interesting and was curious as to the cause.

"Friends," Selek began, "Your child is extremely gifted in telepathic abilities. We are shielding, of course, but we also have an extreme sensitivity to psionic presence. It cannot be avoided since the child is generating the field."

"I will assume your sensitivity is greater than mine," Spock replied, "since what you describe I experience through the parental bond only."

"Samek is 'gererating a field'? What does that mean?" Christine asked her husband.

"Our child is forty days old. His mind is developing rapidly during this time. Telepathically,

he is a 'noisy' child. I was not aware that he was broadcasting. Is this a problem for you?"

"No. No problem at all." Saarn took over. "He has such an endearing nature. We maintain contact with our birth families. Over the years, we have visited many of our nieces and nephews. We have much experience with infants... on up."

Although I'm Terran," Christine explained, "we have discovered that I have psionic abilities also. I have been able to establish a parental bond with Samek, but am still unable to shield him." Christine already knew that Spock approved of her sharing this information with them... he had someting in mind. "It's been a long and fruitless effort." She finished.

Saarn looked over to Selek a moment, then continued. "Spock, Christine... if we are not being too forward, we have much experience with the mind rules, and in teaching them. It would be our joy to assist you in any way we can."

"Sirs. We are honored." Spock answered. "We accept your gift of self."

"Yes... thank you, so much." Christine joined in.

"The obligation, and the pleasure... is ours." Selek replied. Both he and Saarn had gentle smiles. The two of them had just made some friends. Their private apprehensions about living on the Enterprise just went down several degrees. Conversation continued for another hour, then their dinner guests thanked them for a pleasant evening and bid them good night.

TBC


End file.
